1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to housings used with computer systems and more particularly to a means for routing cables and for providing adequate fan clearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers and the modules associated with them are becoming more complex. As this complexity increases, more components are placed in the computer systems. As more of these components, either electronics or peripheral devices such as disk drives, are placed inside the computer system, more and more heat is generated. Further, cabling is usually necessary between the devices and external devices, and this cabling can be quite burdensome in complex systems. With the advent of the increased heat being developed, multiple fans are being installed in the personal computer systems to move cooling air through the unit. The computer systems are additionally becoming less tolerant to overheating conditions, particularly if expensive disk drive units are installed. If the computer system with a fan is located such that the fan is too close to a wall or other vertical surface and adequate ventilation clearances are not provided, the probability of the computer system overheating and causing damage to the electronics and/or disk drive or peripheral units is greatly increased. Because of the great expense of the units, and the downtime associated with any failures, it is desirable that the system is always placed a minimum distance from vertical surfaces so that fan clearances are always provided. Further, it is desirable to have assistance in cable and wire routing to help manage the large number of cables often present.